


So Damn Hot!

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘His quads flex and squirm and he is desperately trying to sink lower and lower down into the chair…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damn Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some Kaisoo smut to brighten or liven up your day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyungsoo sinks lower into the leather chair. He feels as the cold material brushes against his exposed nape. His skin is flushed and a thin sheen of perspiration is beginning to form over his boxer clad legs. He feels as the once sleek leather sticks to his hamstrings like double sided tape. His quads flex and squirm and he is desperately trying to sink lower and lower down into the chair as if it will somehow conceal him from the tanned male before him.

Jongin’s eyes are predatory as they move over every inch of flushed, creamy skin. Kyungsoo’s body does things to him that nobody has been able to before, and will never be able to do in the future. His eyes leave a blazing trail from those firm quads up and over his groin, strong abs lining the supple stomach and his gaze flickers wickedly to meet an equally burning but embarrassed pair of eyes.

Kyungsoo swallows thickly, his member twitching and growing harder – if that is even possible – and he loves the feeling of humiliation that runs across his skin as Jongin’s eyes land on the leaking appendage and his mouth forms a feral smirk.

“You look beautiful like this. Splayed out for all to see.” Jongin rumbles in a low and condescending voice. He marvels at the way his hyung’s pale ivory skin contrasts against the deep black of the leather arm chair. “Shall I just leave you here for when the members get back? Tie you to the chair, leaking and hard. Leave you mewling for my touch. Hmmm?” Jongin asks as his face inches closer to the boy who is now almost beneath him. Jongin’s impressively tall tanned figure looms over the older but shorter man. His plump lips rest only inches from a sensitive ear. Eyes flickering between the weeping member and beautiful doe eyes. Jongin sees vulnerability in them but he also sees flecks of passion, strength and lust.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, he doesn’t need to. He knows that he can overpower Jongin at any moment – he’s stronger. He knows that he can refuse and push the other away – he’s older. He knows…that he doesn’t want any of that. He likes to feel like the weaker one for a change. He loves when Jongin takes control and makes life simple. No more decisions to make, no more pretences. Like this, when they play these games of power and lust – Kyungsoo feels freedom. He enjoys the warming shudder that goes down his spine as he obeys a command. He adores the rush of adrenaline that comes with the humiliation and taboo. Most of all, he trusts Jongin and how the feelings can be pleasurable rather than frightening.

Jongin’s imposing stance lowers itself atop the shorter male. His long, thick fingers grasp and curl into the brunette roots and they tug, just a little, in the way he knows sends Kyungsoo’s heartbeat racing and his head tilting backwards. The younger raises himself, his pink locks shrouding his eyes for a second in a way that is almost menacing as he whispers.  
“Sit in your chair properly, show me you’re a good boy.” The tone is quiet but firm and he feels as his submissive instantly shifts his muscles, biceps clenching and the sound of skin peeling painfully from the leather. The shorter male is sitting up straight now, head bowed and hands clasped in his lap, resting lightly and teasingly against his erection. “Hmmmmh… yes, good boy.” Jongin praises and presses a light kiss to awaiting pillowy lips.

Kyungsoo sinks into the kiss, his shoulders relaxing and head tilting to enjoy more of his master’s beautiful taste. Jongin is the one to pull back. “I could kiss you all day but I’d rather be a spectator for now.” Jongin mumbles as the slickness of their lips smack one final time and a lewd moan leaves Kyungsoo’s lips.

“What do you wish me to do, master?” That final word sends a fiery growl through Jongin’s gut. He feels it churn in pleasure and raise something inside of him. Something feral and untamed, something Kyungsoo also feeds on.

“Baby…you know what I want. Why are you even asking?” Jongin chides and lands a rough bite on his submissive’s protruding collarbone.

“B-because master is still straddling me. Don’t you wish to sit over there like usual?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion, the embarrassment in his face heating up but the feelings of lust are stronger than ever.

“Oh no baby…I want to see my baby Soo up close and personal today.” Jongin smirks and raises onto his knees so that he is still straddling the man but their hips finally have space between  
them. Kyungsoo looks taken back with the close proximity and what is about to happen. It sends a delightful shiver down his spine and he freezes for a moment to take it all in.  
“Don’t make me wait. Get on with it.” Jongin growls and it’s even more frightening than usual when the man is so close. Frightening in the best possible way. In a tingles down your spine and fire in your eyes kind of way. In the way a rollercoaster is frightening and fun at the same time. Or how skydiving is frightening in the most perfect, adrenaline rush kind of way.

Kyungsoo’s fingers tremble lightly from the tremors of Jongin’s angry tone as they reach for his hardened length. He takes it in hand, pumping slow and languid just the way Jongin likes it, just the way he likes it. His pace remains painfully slow as his thumb occasionally swipes across the sensitive tip. His body trembles with the effort of not speeding up and reaching the finish line. Kyungsoo’s hand keeps moving at the same agonising rate, his hips lifting and toes curling into the rug beneath his bare feet. His hips swivel and squirm with the almost-there-but-not-quite-enough pleasure. He hears Jongin chuckle sadistically above him and finally moves his eyes to look at the demanding hazel orbs.

“Go on then baby, speed it up. Bring yourself to the edge.” Kyungsoo is more than happy to oblige. His fingers grip tighter, his wrist moving at a more frantic pace. If he thought he was hot before it is nothing compared to the raging furnace now swirling inside of him.

Jongin hears a small hitch in breath and observes as big caramel eyes glaze over. The barely-there signs that Kyungsoo is about to fall over the edge and into orgasmic pleasure. “Stop!” Jongin demands and almost instantly he notices the tell-tale moisture raise to the forefront of the shining orbs as Kyungsoo’s hand reaches an abrupt stop. He grips his member, chest heaving with heavy breaths and a high pitched whine leaving his throat.

“Ah, Jongin please.” Kyungsoo whimpers.

“What did you just call me?” Jongin asks in another deep and rumbling growl.

“S-sorry. Master. Master please… please let me come. I need to come.” Kyungsoo is babbling now, the euphoria still shooting through his skin. His hand still grasping his sensitive member but not able to move.

“Hmmm… I don’t think you have quite earned it yet. How about you move that hand nice and slow for me again.” Jongin answers and pulls out his own hard length, stroking in time with his submissive. “Don’t you dare speed up” he warns as they both continue to pleasure themselves in tandem.

Needless to say, Kyungsoo is now a whining, oversensitive mess and Jongin is cool, composed and loving every minute of it.  
Kyungsoo’s eyes slip closed as he tries to focus on slowing his breathing and not coming before his command. He is so concentrated that he jumps a little when he feels a slick, wet, cold finger pushing at his entrance.

“Oh god master please, yes. P-please.” He whines out, his eyes still unable to open because he fears if he sees the imposing figure above him he will tumble over the edge.

“Please what? Tell me baby, what do you want?” Jongin’s voice is gruff in his right ear. Hot, moist, panting breath lingers on the shell of his sensitive ear causing an intense shiver to cascade down his spine.

“I want your fingers inside of me master. I want two, three, four fingers. Your cock. Anything, I need to be filled by master. Please please.” Kyungsoo whines. His lines rehearsed but never losing their impact.

“As you wish baby. Let go of that little cock of yours and let master satisfy you.” Jongin announces, he knows that belittling the other causes enhanced pleasure for Kyungsoo and so he follows through. Kyungsoo let’s go of his length with a whine but the torture doesn’t last long as Jongin is entering him. It’s slick and wet and hot. Everything Kyungsoo needs right now. The pace begins slowly, still agonising and Kyungsoo wants to tell Jongin to hurry up but he knows the younger gets a kick out of teasing him and so he says nothing.

“On your hands and knees” Jongin says after a while of the current position, pointing to the plush rug and throwing a couple of cushions from the sofa onto the floor for Kyungsoo’s comfort.  
The man assumes his usual pose, hands and elbows lowered to the floor, ass high in the air at the perfect height for Jongin to kneel behind him.

From there on out it is rough and stifling. The pleasure builds in waves and Kyungsoo doesn’t last very long from all of the previous edging and teasing. He comes with a cry of ecstasy and Jongin doesn’t relent. He pounds just as fast and hard even when the submissive becomes hyper sensitive and exhausted. A few pumps later and he is finally spilling his load inside his lover. They collapse in a heap on the floor while gathering their breath. Jongin pulls out with a wince and stands to help pull Kyungsoo up too.

“We have about six minutes until the others are due back. Come on!” Jongin hisses as he franticly throws the cushions back on the sofa and opens some windows to expel the scent of sex. Kyungsoo stands behind him and chuckles at the sight.

“Yah! What’s so funny? Come on, help me Soo!” Jongin exclaims.

“Relax, you can’t tell anything even happened. We do, however, need to get your sweet ass inside some clothes or all of your ‘graceful’ tidying up will have been for nothing.” Kyungsoo whispers as he pinches his boyfriend’s soft globes and earns a loud yelp in response. “Come on then. Don’t make me wait.” Kyungsoo laughs as he mimics Jongin’s growling lines from earlier.

“Shut up, I didn’t sound like that, I was totally sexy. You just sounded like Batman with a frog in his throat.” Jongin defends as he walks after Kyungsoo and into their bedroom.

“Sure, whatever you say...” Kyungsoo replies and Jongin’s frown disappears because he has won their little battle of wits.  
“…Batman” he adds and then the glare returns to the younger man’s face. A pout following suit and Kyungsoo can’t help but to kiss it away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: Well, yep. I have nothing to say. This is shameful smut with a hint of fluff and cheese and clichés and all the other things that make the fiction world recoil in horror haha.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought. I needed to write something like this after the onslaught of angst recently.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
